The Day Of Reckoning
by Bezita
Summary: It has begun... A new order has unearthed and continued 'her' work... The search for her begins...
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
I hereby claim that Taken does not belong to me. I am merely using the characters made fictionally to create a story to continue the Epic saga that was weaved by Leslie Bohem, the actual creator of Taken.  
  
Some characters are mine own inventions and are purely fictional. Any characters resembling any dead or living people are coincidental.  
  
Thank you and Please enjoy the story! 


	2. The Beginning to an End

The Beginning to an End  
  
The black star-filled sky showed no signs of her coming back. Charlie, still holding Lisa in her arms, trying to comfort her. Then Tom approached the two and gave Lisa Allie's journal. And left them alone.  
  
'Lisa let's go inside, you're shivering' Charlie said  
  
'What if she comes back Charlie, I want to be there when she comes back' she replied  
  
'Lisa, she's gone for good...'  
  
'No! She will come back, she left us a sign' holding the star earring up for him to see.  
  
'Well, then we should go inside, she wouldn't want you waiting for her in the cold' he replied  
  
After a moment of silence she finally said 'Okay'  
  
Charlie picked Lisa up and they walked slowly to the old house for warmth.  
  
As the two enter the house, a dark figure watches them from the entrance of the drive. The figure then walked towards the house. The figure was a man, in his twenty's, black short hair and black clothing, an aura of mystery surrounds him. As he climbs up the stair he stops in front of the door and he knocks the door.  
  
'I think I heard a knock from the front door' Tom said 'I'll go check'  
  
'No, you sit and drink your coffee, I'll go check' said Charlie 'Keep an eye on Lisa, she needs time to take it all in'  
  
'Okay' Tom replied  
  
Charlie opened the door and met face to face with the mysterious man. Silence filled the air.  
  
Then the man spoke 'She's gone hasn't she...He's taken her, like he said he would...' the man turned around to leave.  
  
'Wait, who are you?' Charlie asked  
  
'No one you should remember...' the man waved his hands in front of Charlie's eyes and walked away.  
  
Charlie stood there mesmerized by the mysterious stranger  
  
'Charlie? Is anyone there?' Lisa asked from the living room  
  
'No one... Must have been our imagination...' he replied  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. Birth of a new Power

Birth of a new power  
  
'Since she was brought here, she seems to have changed a lot' said the doctor to the man 'She rarely resists anymore and pose no threat to any of my staff'  
  
'People may seem to have changed, but they are still the same, I want her transferred' replied the man  
  
'Transferred? To where? This is the best facility there ever is, where else could she go?' asked the doctor  
  
'Where she goes does not concern you doctor, she will be given special care where she's going, you just handle the papers and leave it all to me' said the man  
  
'I'll have the papers ready by tomorrow, but I still think she should stay' replied the doctor  
  
'That's what you think doctor, that's what you think' walking away from the doctor, he opened his cell and instant dialed a number. He waited a couple of seconds before there was a reply.  
  
'Mason here' said the voice in the phone  
  
'Mason, tell the boys to get ready, she's coming home'  
  
'Okay boss' replied Mason  
  
'And Mason tell Alyssa to behave, I don't want trouble' he ended the conversation and walked with pride down the corridor.  
  
He walked out of the mental hospital, straight to his blue ford. He searched his pocket for the car keys.  
  
'It won't work...' said a voice behind him  
  
Startled he turned round and saw a man, white hair short hair, wearing black clothes. The man was in his twenty's. The man edged closer to him.  
  
'What do you want?' he asked the mystery man  
  
"I'm telling you, Pearce, using her won't work' the man replied  
  
'What do you mean it won't work?' replied Pearce  
  
'You have to find 'him', he is the key to what you are planning, with him you will find what you seek'  
  
'Whoever you are, I don't need any guidance, I know what I'm doing' Pearce replied  
  
Then the man walked away 'With her you will only find failure...'  
  
Pearce turned and unlocked his car, climbed in and drove off.  
  
A man stood on a cliff, watching over the sea. The waves crashing violently on the cliff wall. Then behind him another man suddenly appeared.  
  
'What did you tell him?' asked the man standing on the cliff  
  
'Nothing, I just told him his plan would fail and he needs you to get what he wants' replied the man  
  
'Jonah... You're too careless, he doesn't matter to us, we must find her before its too late'  
  
'But his plan might interfere with ours, the woman knows too much' replied Jonah  
  
'We must find her before Judas does or else we will never find it, understand!' said the man  
  
'I understand, Merlin, don't worry about Judas he won't find her' replied Jonah  
  
'Will you be okay, I know of your problems with Judas' asked Merlin  
  
'I'll be okay, if we meet then he'll be taken care of'  
  
'Good, then go' Merlin ordered  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Leaving with heavy hearts

Leaving With Heavy Hearts

Location - Sally's Old house

_A week after Allie left with John..._

Charlie brought down the mighty axe with all his force and succeeded in cutting the firewood in half, and then he picked up another one and chopped that in half too. It was almost noon, and his stomach was rumbling. The small breakfast he ate this morning gave him little energy to do work but still he continued. Just as he was about to pick another block of firewood, Lisa called out his name. He left the axe on the ground and went to Lisa.

'You called for me?' said Charlie

'Charlie... Could you go to town and get us supplies?' asked Lisa

'Okay...just make a list and I'll get them for you' he replied

'Thanks, you should shower first though you kind of smell a little' she smiled

Charlie responded with a smile 'Give me five minutes to get ready'

Lisa went to the kitchen to make the list, as she approached the table she saw Allie's journal lying on top of the table. Emotions of sadness flooded her heart. A tear came down her cheek, try as she might she couldn't hold back the tears. She knelt on the floor her face in her hands, crying.

'Lisa where are you?' Charlie shouted 'I'm already finished...' He walked in to the kitchen and stumbled upon a crying Lisa. Immediately he rushed to her side.

'Lisa, what's wrong?' he asked

She hugged him and continued to cry on his shoulders.

"Lisa...' Charlie embraced her and the two were there for quite some time.

Location – On top of a cliff

The calm sea soothes anyone who feels its harmony. Merlin stood on the very edge of the cliff, his head looking high up into the clouds as if communicating with someone. His eyes were focused on to a point in the sky.

'The mission is going along well...' he spoke

'Has he been reclaimed?' asked a deep voice

'Not yet, but Jonah is on his trail' replied Merlin

'Jonah...He has not the power to take down Judas...'

'He may be a level 4, Kiera Hunter...'

'Enough! your bickering is wasting time, Our time, I shall send someone to assist you' cut the voice

'But I don't think that will be necessary, Jonah and I will do perfectly well' replied Merlin

'This is an order from the council... Obey or be forced to obey!' boomed the voice

'I obey' Merlin replied in a shaky voice.

'He will arrive soon, end of report' with that the voice disappeared into thin air

Merlin looked out to the sea, fear and anger in his heart.

'So they think I'm not capable of handling Judas huh!'

He curled his hands into fists 'Argh!!!' he screamed throwing his hands high into the sky

The sea in front of him split into two, a one kilometer long trench was embedded into the sea bed. Water flowed back into the open area and covered the trench. A sign of his devastating power.

Location – a Motel in Lubbock, Texas

Judas woke up in shock, he trembled slightly, and he rubbed his arms

'I never knew he was that strong...' feeling the power surge made by Merlin hundreds of miles away.

He smiled, 'This is going to be interesting, I look forward to meeting you again...'

He rose from the bed and took a quick shower.

'I wonder what she's doing now? John really took her away or was it her own intention...'

The sound of a key inserted into the door knob caught Judas's attention, the lock clicked as the door was unlocked. Judas instantly disappeared with a click of his finger. The door opened, two cleaners came into the room and cleaned the room.

'Hey, I thought this place was supposed to be empty, Mary?' asked Sandra

'Maybe the previous guys who slept here left this mess' replied Mary

'Yeah, I guess you're right'

Location – Sally's house, Lubbock Texas

Lisa sat quietly on the couch, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Charlie looked worryingly at Lisa. She seemed to be in another place. Charlie got up from the couch and stood on the porch. He looked to the fields in anguish, then he went back in, Lisa was still in her state of mind. He sat next to her.

'Lisa...' he softly spoke, 'I think we should go back...back to Seattle'

This caught her attention 'Go back? and leave?' she replied, 'We can't, we have to wait for her here'

'She's not coming back Lisa' he replied, 'She's gone now...'

Without hesitation Lisa slapped Charlie, tears in her eyes.

'How dare you lose faith! She will come back' she replied in rage

Unfazed by the slap, he replied, 'But we have lives Lisa! Friends who are waiting for us to get back, we can't wait for her forever!'

Lisa continued to cry, while Charlie went out in anger.

'Why won't she realize that she may not come back' he asked to himself, he sighed and looked out to the fields.

Moments later Lisa came out and sat on the porch next to Charlie, silence filled the air.

'I...I guess you're right, maybe she won't come back, maybe she will, we too have our own lives to consider, I'm sorry I slapped you' she apologized

'No you were right, I should have had more faith in Allie, she is our daughter it's just that when she left I was afraid that she won't ever come back and that scares the hell out of me' he replied

Lisa hugged Charlie and the both of them watched the sun set in each other's arms.

'Charlie, we'll go back home tomorrow okay'

'But I thought you wanted to stay and wait for her?' asked Charlie

'I do...But we can't just go on waiting for her forever, I want to live my life to the fullest until she comes back' she replied

'Okay, if you say so...'

That night Lisa slept soundly, but Charlie barely slept at all, he looked towards Lisa, sleeping beside him. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly crept out of bed. He looked back at Lisa from the doorway and then he went out.

The next morning Lisa woke up to notice that Charlie wasn't beside him, she rose from the bed and cleansed herself before trying to find Charlie. She went into the living room and found Charlie sleeping very soundly. She walked up to him slowly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Charlie deliriously woke from the kiss, and sees Lisa.

'Good Morning!' she said 'How did you get out here?'

'Last night I had to do something very important...' he replied

'Doesn't matter anyway, you ready to go?' she asked in a cheerful manner

'Wait! Before we go, there's something I want you to see first'

Charlie got up from the couch and grabbed Lisa's hand, he brought her outside and to the back of the house. Lisa was surprised at what she saw, it was a shed that had been burnt down ages ago by her grandmother.

'Charlie you built this last night?' she asked in amazement

'Yep, but you haven't seen nothing yet, wait till you get inside'

The two of them went into the shed and Lisa's eyes swelled up with tears.

'Thank you Charlie' she hugged him immediately

On the wall of the shed, a frame was hung. Inside the frame were written a jumble of letters and a picture. It was a picture of both Lisa and Charlie, and the writing was 'Allie, We'll love you always. If we're not here when you return, we'll be waiting for you back home, in Seattle'

Lisa gave one final gaze to the old place, and they went on towards Seattle. As their car got out of the drive, a black Ford Coupe passed by them.

The Coupe waited for them to get out of sight, and then the car went into the drive. Two figures came out of the car, one a woman and the driver a male.

'Allysa, call the boss tell him we're here' said the man.

'Okay, Michael' she replied

Michael scanned the surroundings, after finishing he walked towards the house. Allysa was still trying to get connected to Pearce. Michael surveyed the inside of the house with extreme care, whilst Allysa is still trying to get connected with Pearce. Finally the phone call got through.

'Mason here' said Mason

'This is Allysa, tell Mr. Pearce we've arrived at our destination' she replied

Mason knocked Pearce's office twice before letting himself in. Pearce was looking out the window.

'Boss, Allysa's on the line' handing the cell phone to Pearce.

He took the phone signaled for Mason to get out, 'Pearce speaking'

'Boss, we're at the site' she replied

'Good, Find anything unusual and then report back to me in an hour' he turned the phone off

Michael was already halfway through the house by the time Allysa was finished. They searched the house for any clues, but to no avail they didn't find anything. They decided to continue their search outdoor. Michael checked out the front end while Allysa checked out the back end of the house.

Allysa got out from the back door and was puzzled by a new building behind the house.

'I thought their shed was burnt down a long time ago...' she walked to the shed and went inside. She smiled to herself 'The boss is going to like this'

To be continued...


	5. Unexpected meeting

An Unexpected Meeting

Location – El-Paso, Texas

Jonah had been walking for quite some time now, blending in with the crowd he looked less noticeable. Even though the person he's tailing is very dangerous in theory. Long had he waited this moment, to catch the one person who has given him much trouble.

'I wonder where he's going' asked Jonah to himself

He saw his prey slip into an alley, he waited for a minute before entering the alley himself. He walked onwards even though seeing nobody around, he cautiously looked to his surroundings for any clues. Then he hit a dead-end, he frantically searched for an exit anywhere.

'You won't find one, buddy' echoed a voice

He turned around and to no surprise there he was, his prey, he had been tricked into revealing himself.

'I thought you never knew someone was following you' replied Jonah

'I knew someone was trailing me, I just didn't know whom' replied the figure

A cold shiver ran down his spine, with no way out he was doomed.

'You don't want to mess with me, I can beat the hell out of you' threatened Jonah

'Jonah...Don't kid yourself, you know by far I am a 1st level and you are a 4th level' replied the voice

'I'm not scared of you, I can take you on, Judas!' replied Jonah

'I don't want to fight you, Jonah, I just want you to send me a message to Merlin' said Judas

'Feel the wrath of the Kiera Hunter!!!' shouted Jonah without hearing any reasoning

Behind Jonah a mist of grey cloud appeared, then the grey mist began to take the form of an archer but twice the size of Jonah. The eidolon held a silver bow in one hand, and his clothes were all in green. The eidolon magically plucked an arrow out of the air and was preparing to launch its first attack on Judas.

Judas still remained calm 'Childish play...' he muttered

The eidolon pulled back the tight string and let go the arrow. The arrow flew at an incredible speed, it would have been impossible for anyone to get out of its way. But yet Judas did not even blink when the arrow just barely missed his head as he side stepped.

Jonah was shocked, 'But at this distance, to evade such an attack...' Worry filled Jonah's heart, doubt clouded his judgment, and fear of losing swarmed all over him.

Judas smiled as he knew that Jonah would be struck down by that blow to his consciousness. But Jonah was not going to give up now, he ordered his eidolon to resume attacking. The eidolon plucked three more arrows from the air and prepared to shoot all three at once.

With Jonah's command, the eidolon released the tightened string and let loose not one but three arrows. Judas smiled at his attempt, but was still calm although facing a more powerful attack than the previous one. He held his hand up shoulder height, just before the arrows would even strike him, the arrows stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground a second later.

Jonah's hope of beating Judas was lost at this point, still he tried to think of an attack that could pass through Judas's defense.

'I haven't even called out my eidolon, Jonah it's useless of you to resist anymore' said Judas

'I shall not give up as long as I have my power, I will catch you today!' Jonah shouted with courage.

His eidolon plucked out an arrow and put it in position, 'Let's see you take this one, Fire Arrow!' Jonah shouted. At that instance the arrow that was put onto the bow burst into flames and the eidolon released its energy unto Judas.

'You must be kidding...' Judas smiled to himself, he held his hand up and stopped the fire arrow in mid-air. But due to his arrogance and carelessness, Judas did not realize that the eidolon had released another arrow much faster than the fire arrow. He may have stopped the fire arrow but the second arrow nearly struck him had he not dodged it in the nick of time.

'Hah! Even the mighty Judas has his weak points' laughed Jonah, still his efforts were almost admirable even though facing a more powerful enemy like Judas.

Judas's facial expression then got serious, 'Fine if you didn't want to surrender the easy way, I'll have to force you to deliver my message'

Judas held his right arm up to his side, a grey mist seemed to have formed around his arm. 'I didn't want to do this, but you've forced me' said Judas

Jonah was taken aback by Judas's seriousness, he knew if Judas wanted to kill him he had the power to do so. But he would not just stand there and let Judas take his life, he summoned his eidolon to create a shield around him.

'No shield can protect you from my attack Jonah' shouted Judas

Then without warning Judas punched his right hand towards Jonah, and immediately the grey mist formed a larger hand, almost connecting with Judas's hand. The larger hand flew straight to Jonah, even though he had a shield, it was useless. The instance the fist hit the shield, it broke into pieces and Jonah's eidolon disappeared.

Jonah hit the wall with extreme force and fell straight into a dumpster. Judas calmed himself down and walked slowly to the dumpster. He looked inside and sees Jonah seriously hurt.

'Go...on...finish me...off' coughing blood as he spoke the words

'I am not that cruel to end you in this fashion Jonah, send this message to Merlin, You can try to stop me but you won't succeed, in the end it is I who shall find he first' replied Judas

After hearing that, Jonah fell unconscious, Judas smiled and walked away like as if nothing had happened.

To be continued...


End file.
